A wireless local area network (WLAN) may include a basic service set (BSS). The BSS may include an access point (AP) and one or more stations (STA). The AP may transmit frames to the one or more stations. The sequence of frames that may be used to transmit data from one station to one or more other stations, and to receive a response(s) from the one or more stations, may be referred to as a transmit sequence. The transmit sequence may include an aggregated data stream, which contains data frames addressed to multiple receive addresses, and one or more response frames from the stations responding to transmission of the aggregated data stream.
For example, the AP may transmit an aggregated data stream that includes a plurality of data units transmitted via single media access without inter frame spacing. The aggregated data stream may include data units for different receiving stations with different receive addresses. A station (e.g. the AP) that sends frames to a number of other stations may be referred to herein as initiator and the other stations may be referred to as Responders.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.